Heavy duty gas turbine engines may operate on a number of different fuels. The fuels may range from heavy oils, naphtha, distillate, flare gas, syngas, landfill gas, natural gas, and other types of fuels and/or blends thereof. Power plants thus may have gas turbine engines with dual fuel capability and may operate on, for example, diesel and natural gas, depending upon availability, price, and other operational parameters.
Given significant fluctuations in the price of petroleum-based fuels, there is an interest in increasing the use of alternative fuels and blends thereof. For example, naphtha and the like are generally considered to be lower cost alternative fuels. Viscosity differences, however, between naphtha and diesel fuels may make it challenging to convert existing combustion systems to use naphtha. Similarly, various types of biofuels are also in increased use. Biofuels and diesel fuels, however, generally must be premixed before combustion. Such blends may be premixed in a number of different techniques that provide little flexibility in altering the specified proportions.
There is thus a desire for systems and methods for the accurate preparation and delivery of multiple fuels and blends thereof to a gas turbine engine. Such systems and methods may provide fuel flexibility for the gas turbine engine to operate on multiple fuels and any type of blends thereof.